Brutus
Brutus and Nero are Madame Medusa's two pet crocodiles and supporting antagonists from Disney's 23rd full-length animated feature film The Rescuers. Their vocal sound effects were provided by the late . Personality Brutus and Nero are both carnivorous and aggressive. They show nothing but loyalty to Madame Medusa until the end. However, to Mr. Snoops, they show neither loyalty nor respect to him. They heartily dislike him, no matter how many times Mr. Snoops tries to make friends with them. It is clear that they can understand every word that is said around them. Appearances ''The Rescuers'' Brutus and Nero first appear watching Penny, an orphaned little girl, and making sure she doesn't escape, all while knowing she is not intimidated by them. They later have to find Penny because of Medusa's incompetent assistant, Mr. Snoops. When the alligators find Penny, Brutus grabs Penny by the straps of her dress while Nero takes her Teddy Bear. Penny bravely chides the crocodiles for ruining her escape and threatens Nero for if he gets her Teddy Bear wet. When they return to the river boat, Brutus carries Penny upside down by her bloomers. Mr. Snoops taunts Penny for her failed escape. Then Penny orders Brutus to put her down. Brutus smugly drops her to the floor where she lands on her head. Penny calls him a "freaky little dragon" for that. Brutus and Nero are congratulated by Medusa while she confronts Mr. Snoops. Later, Brutus and Nero try to eat Bernard and Bianca, two rescuing mice, who are going to rescue the kidnapped Penny. However, when Medusa hears them playing the organ, where the mice were hiding in, she stops them from making a lot of racket. Medusa sees the mice and she, Mr. Snoops, Brutus and Nero try to kill them both, but they all fail. Brutus and Nero, after Penny is forced to get the diamond for Medusa, take Penny back to Medusa's home. Again, Brutus holds her upside down by her bloomers, prompting her to demand he put her down. This time, he ignores her, swings away from the cave and continues carrying her while Medusa and an arguing Snoops follow. The animals help Penny by attacking Medusa and outsmarting her on every move. Brutus and Nero are tricked into going after Bernard and Bianca, and they become trapped in the elevator by the mice. Brutus and Nero are freed after the house falls apart. Medusa then hits them both with a rope in the final chase, presumably to make them go faster. However, they all land onto a pole that used to be part of Medusa's home. Realizing that their mistress has no real respect for them, Brutus and Nero turn against Medusa and decide to devour her in revenge of her abuse towards them in the end. It is unknown if Medusa survived or escaped, but it is assumed that Brutus and Nero have killed her and went on to live normal lives as normal crocodiles. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Although they do not appear in the game, Brutus and Nero have a cameo in the Graphic Novel as random crocodiles in Bog Easy, which make sense given that Madame Medusa's boat already appeared in the same place in Epic Mickey. Gallery Images Brutus_&_Nero.jpg|Brutus and Nero The-Rescuers-the-rescuers-5010678-1024-576.jpg crocs.jpg Brutus_neron.jpg Madame Medusa's fate.jpg|Brutus and Nero trapping their own master in revenge of her abuse to them. Madame Medusa with Brutus & Nero.jpg|Madame Medusa with Brutus and Nero. L_SflYdisney-the-rescuers-villain-madame-medusa-mr-snoops-dat.jpg Trivia *They are likely based on the bloodhounds Tyrant and Torment, from Miss Bianca. *Brutus and Nero are crocodiles. They are called "crocs" by Miss Bianca during her, Bernard and Penny's escape plan. It is also noted that crocodiles show both their top and bottom teeth and have V-shaped snouts, whereas alligators only show their top teeth and have U-shaped snouts. *The idea of Brutus and Nero understanding everything that is said to them makes sense, since crocodiles are surprisingly intelligent. *Brutus was named after the adopted son of Julius Caesar, who in the end betrayed him; and Nero was named after a tyrannical and oppressive Roman Emperor. *Brutus and Nero attacking Bernard and Miss Bianca parodies a scene in the 1994 animated fantasy film The Swan Princess, where two alligators attack Jean-Bob the frog. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Pawns Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Mute Category:Movie Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Amoral Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Ferals Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Inconclusive Category:Scapegoat Category:Honorable Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Brutes